Spyro's Dream Girl
by SpyroLuva13
Summary: Here's another classic-based story. This time, Spyro meets the girl of his dreams. He finds out they have much in common, and he quickly falls in love with her. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Spyro's Dream Girl**

**I do not own Spyro or any other related characters!**

Spyro and Hunter were at the Enchanted Towers Skate Park, challenging each other on 'who could do the most tricks'.

"Check this out," Hunter called and did an amazing half pipe leap with twists and flips.

"That's nothin'!" Spyro yelled and executed some 'Orange Crush's' and 'Big Gulp's' on the monster ramp. (Only those who've played Spyro 3 know what I mean by 'Orange Crush' and 'Big Gulp'!) Spyro landed with ease, grinning at the dare-devil cheetah.

"Oh yeah?" Hunter said like a little kid and rolled his way up to the top of the monster ramp. He waved at Spyro, who replied,  
"HEY HUNTER, I CAN SEE YOU TREMBLING ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE!" Hunter just glared at him and headed down the ramp.

"And now, Hunter is about to acheive a close to impossible move: the Gnasty Gnorc!" He said to himself like one of those commentary people on the sports channel. He sped off the ramp, going around 98 mph, was just about to do a backflip, when he collided with the ground. He skid to a stop on his underbelly, his skateboard rolled to a stop right next to his head.

"Hey Hunter, there's a thing called GRAVITY!" Spyro teased. Hunter shook his head and sat up. His elbows and knees had skidmarks on them, but otherwise he was fine.

"I don't know what happened!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Uh, you hit the ground!" Spyro joked.  
"No duh, Sherlock! I mean, I was only airborne for a little while, it's like my jump was cut short," Hunter explained.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya," Spyro said and hopped on his skateboard. Then he added, "Check out this badass move, I call this the 'Raging Ripto'!"  
"Raging Ripto? Never heard of it," Hunter said, still traumatized by his crash.  
"It's the hardest thing to accomplish, it's even worse than the Gnasty Gnorc!" He grinned, and headed up to the monster ramp.

"Well let's see you do it, then, Mr. Showoff," Hunter said, a tad bit jealous. Spyro took a deep breath and took off. He launched off the ramp and flipped upside down, did one spin, two spins,-. Just when he was about to complete the trick by a third spin upside down, he smashed into something.

"Woah!" He gasped, and flipped off of the skateboard. Spyro landed on his back.  
"Owww..." He groaned, opening his eyes. There, he saw right in front of him, a beautiful girl dragon, who was also on her back.  
"Uhh," she moaned. Spyro sat up quickly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that!" He apologized, and walked over to her. She got up farely quickly as well. She had carnation pink scales and red spikes, horns, wings, etc. Her eyes were a hot pink color, and she wore a pendant with a purple strap and with a fairly big pure red ruby as the centerpiece.

"Oh, it's fine! Silly me decided to be walking across a skating rink!" She laughed, fluttering her eyelashes. Spyro's heart jumped.  
_'My God, she's beautiful!' _He thought. "I'm Spyro!" He introduced himself nervously.  
"Hi Spyro, I'm Ruby," she said.  
_'Ruby... What a wonderful name...'_ He said in his mind.

"Ha hah! Nice landing, ace! Where did ya- what the? Who's this? She wasn't here a second ago!" Hunter said, walking up to them.  
"This is Ruby," Spyro introduced her. "Ruby, this is Hunter, my friend," he pointed to Hunter. He waved at her.  
"Hi," she smiled.

"Well, I'm off to the Colossus Cafe to have lunch, you with me, Spyro?" Hunter asked and started to head out the exit.  
"Uh, I'll catch up to you later, okay?" Spyro told him, and with that, Hunter shrugged, turned around and walked out the exit.

-_Has Spyro found the girl of his dreams? Well, if you read the title, then I guess you already know... Anyway, stay tuned to see what happens when Spyro and Ruby get to know each other!_


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro and Ruby sat at the top of the monster ramp, looking down over the whole skate park.

"So you like to skateboard?" Ruby asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, it's sort of my hobby," he answered, too embarassed to look her straight in the eye.

"Do you have any other hobbies?" She said, twirling her tail with one of her claws.

"Well, saving the world and beating the hell out of those bad guys," he replied, laughing a little when he remembered Gnasty Gnorc running away from him like a sissy.

"Hmm, well, I like to go on those speedways, I think they're quite fun," Ruby said.

"Really? I like speedways too! Which do you complete first, rings or arches?" He asked, not believing that someone like her would enjoy smashing into cars and boats whilst on a timer.

"Rings," she smiled.

"Cool, me too!" He smiled back at her.

"Let's see... I also really like chasing after those sheep and showing them who's boss!" She remarked, looking up at the teal sky and the stars, even though it was only noon, the stars still shown at Enchanted Towers.

"Ha! So do I!" Spyro said, now realizing they have much in common. They sat together for some time, chatting and revealing even more similarities.

"You're not from around here, are you? I haven't seen you before!" Spyro said.

"No, I'm not. I'm from Jutopia," she said. Spyro looked at her with a confused face.

"What? I've never heard of -" he started, but was interupted by her grabbing his hand and taking off.

"Let's get something to eat! I'll buy!" She said quickly and dragged him out of the skate park exit.

They arrived at the Colossus Cafe, and saw Hunter waving ecstatically at them. They walked over to him. He had about eighteen plates stacked on top of each other.

"There you guys are! I had to keep ordering appetizers to be able to stay here and wait for you!" Hunter grinned, pointing to the 'Leaning Tower of Plates'. A waiter, who was one of those Colossus brothers, walked up to them.

"I take it you've already found seats?" He asked, glaring at Spyro and Ruby. There was a sign by the entrance that read: 'Please Wait to Be Seated'.

"You were supposed to wait! Don't you two read?" He added, scribbling something on a clipboard.

"Hey, hey, they're with me, and I waved them over here," Hunter stuck up for Spyro and Ruby.

"Oh..." The waiter said in a tone almost like he was disappointed that he wasn't able to get to kick somebody out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, and I've saved you, remember? From that blasted Yeti?" Spyro crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Wha-? Spyro, it's you! I'm terribly sorry, I- don't know what came over me..." The waiter apologized. Spyro pulled a chair out and motioned his hand in a mannerful way and said,

"Ladies first,"

"Why thank you, Spyro," Ruby smiled and sat down.

Then Spyro sat down and grabbed the menu, glancing at the different meals and combos.

"What's a 'Fried Mystery Meal'?" He asked, looking at the waiter.

"Well, you see, it's a -" The waiter began, in a real enthused voice.

"Me and Spyro'll just have the cheeseburger meal, with Mountain Dew," Ruby said, handing him the menus.

"Wow, that IS what I like... How do you have so much in common with me?" Spyro asked Ruby, who just shrugged.

Hunter felt like he was being left out of the picture.

"That's uh, some pendant ya got there," he said, noticing her rather huge necklace. Her eyes got almost as big as the pendant.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, it's-uh, it's great alright," she said a little nervously. She quickly put her hand over the top of the gem.

"What's wrong?" Spyro put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing! Ah, nope, nothin' at all," she said, calming down a little.

_'She's sorta weird and vigilant... Oh well, she's hot, and she's nice, so...'_ He thought to himself.

"Here's your drinks," the waiter returned with two glasses and set them on the table.

"Thanks," Ruby said, grabbing hers and sucked it down in about twenty seconds.

"Geez, thirsty much?" Spyro asked, taking a sip of his.

Hunter leaned over to Spyro and whispered,

"Where'd this one come from, the desert?" Spyro gave him a harsh look and whispered back to him,

"Hey, I think this might be the one, Hunter. We have so many things in common," Ruby noticed them whispering and said pretty loudly,

"Secrets don't make friends, you guys!" Several people from surrounding tables looked at them.

"Hi!" Spyro smiled, feeling embarrassed a little. They looked away, and continued gorging themselves with their food.

"Sorry Ruby," Spyro apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright," she replied.

"Hey cool, our food's here!" He said excitedly, his tail was starting to wag. The waiter set the trays on the table.

"Here you go, I'll be back if you want any refi-oh... You need a refill?" The waiter asked, picking up Ruby's glass. She nodded.

"Okay then," the waiter made a weird face and turned around to walk away and refill the cup.

Spyro gulped his burger in two minutes, and was starting on the fries. Ruby didn't eat that much, she ate about half of her burger and a few fries. Spyro looked up at her, his mouth full of bread crumbs and potato chunks.

"You're -mffphh- not hungry?" He asked.

"No, I usually eat a lot of desert, my favorite's the chocolate brownie with ice cream on top," she explained.

"No way! -mphh- That's-mff- my fav, -mphh-too!" Spyro said with his mouth full.

They finished lunch and headed out, Spyro and Ruby were becoming much closer now, and Hunter became very jealous.

"See ya Spyro, I'm off to Elora's," he said 'as a matter of fact-ly' and walked away.

"He seems mad or something..." Ruby said, watching Hunter walk away in a pretty angry gait.

"Oh, he's just jealous because you're my friend now," Spyro said like it was nothing. Ruby gave a small and quiet giggle. Spyro didn't even hear it.

They walked down to Summer Forest and took a stroll by the river.

"That IS some pendant you've got there..." Spyro looked at it, he thought it seemed familiar. She gasped and tried to hide the gem again, turning around and looking up at a tree.

_'What the hell is she doing? She's very touchy about that pendant...' _He thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to look her in the face.

"Oh, I've just heard it's about the time of year that blue birds come out!" She said quickly, still trying to hide her necklace.

"But... It's Summer all the time here," Spyro corrected her. She suddenly snapped out of it.

"Oh, right, yes. Silly me!" She laughed and continued to walk alongside the river with Spyro.

_-So what do YOU think? Is this girl really who she's cracked up to be? Why is she so sensitive about her pendant? Why is she happy that Hunter's mad at Spyro? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out all of this AND more in the next upcoming chapters!_


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro wanted to tell her his true feelings, but was afraid how she would react.

_'What if she doesn't like me?'_ He thought, looking at himself in the clear water. Ruby was standing some distance away, watching the birds fly across the cloudless sky.

_'No, she must like me! She's been all googly eyeing me ever since I met her,'_ he shook his head and walked over to her.

"Ruby?" He said nervously, sitting down by her.

"Hmm?" She answered, turning to look at him.

Her hot pink irises glowed.

_'Oh gosh, what am I thinking? I can't do it!' _He said in his head and closed his eyes, but he managed to pluck up enough courage.

"I-I think you've been a really good-friend to me..." He said, shaking a little.

"Yeah?" She smiled, hoping he would say what she wanted to hear.

"And- I just want to tell you... That- I love you.." He said and braced himself for a slap across the face. She gasped with joy and said,

"I've been waiting this whole time to hear you say that! I love you too, Spyro!"

"You do? I thought that you-" Spyro didn't get to finish because of Ruby flinging herself onto him and kissing him right on the mouth. When they finally broke apart, Spyro was speechless.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser!" She said excitedly. Spyro was still frozen.  
"You okay? Spyro?" She asked, nudging him a bit. He snapped to realization.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah! You were an awesome kisser, too!" He said, but before he knew it, she kissed him again.

"I really love you, Spyro," she whispered in his ear. Spyro thought that they were moving way too quickly.

"Yeah, I do too, but don't you think we should stop now? I mean, we DID only meet three hours ago..." He explained, holding her back from him. She was starting to cling to him like a magnet.

"But, honey, Romeo and Juliet took place in a single week!" She said longingly and tried to reach him.

"Why don't we see what Hunter's up to?" He suggested and without her approval, took off for Elora's. She gave a huffing sound and followed him.

They arrived at Winter Tundra, and found Hunter and Elora talking by the Super Portal. Hunter saw Spyro and Ruby coming and said something quietly to Elora.

"Hi guys! Elora, this is Ruby," Spyro said to her.

"Hello," Elora waved.

"Hi..." Ruby said in an unauthentic voice.

"Spyro, I was wondering if you would want to meet with me tomorrow so I could-" Elora started.

"Well, you can't! Me and Spyro are together now," Ruby shouted protectively. Hunter's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. Elora suddenly got angry.

"I was just wondering if he wanted to go fishing with me!" She yelled and stormed off to the portal to Metropolis.

"I'm going to Ocean Speedway. Bye," Hunter said and ran off. Spyro turned and could have sworn to see Ruby grinning, but it was too fast to tell.

Meanwhile, Elora sat near the portal, crying her eyes out.

"I-(*sniff!*) wanted to be with him..." She cried, a puddle forming from all her tears. She stared at her hooves and watched her fox-like tail flick rhythmically. "He thinks because I'm a faun that I'm not good enough for him..." She choked, and put her head in her hands.

In Ocean Speedway, Hunter was unleashing his anger by bashing into the boats gliding by.

"There's something wrong about her... I just have that feeling.." He said, giving a good whack to the guy in another speedboat.

Spyro and Ruby still stood by the Super Portal. All of a sudden, she jumped onto Spyro and kissed him again.

"What're you doing?" Spyro said, trying to pry her off of him, but she had a lot of strength, more than he expected from her.

"C'mon, Spyro... Let's be a REAL couple.." She said seductively.

"Get-OFF!" He yelled and shoved her off.

She gave a pitiful puppy-dog face at him.

"Don't you wanna be with me?" She asked.

"Not like THAT!" He scolded. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so pissy?" She said.

"I just don't like people jumping on top of me, that's all... Especially when it's like that..." He explained, still afraid of her love and affection for him. Suddenly, there was an odd buzzing sound and Ruby perked up.

"I-uh, have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, Spyro!" She said quickly, blew him a kiss and took off.

"Where does SHE have to go to so suddenly?" Spyro said to himself and added, "Well, I can't help my nosy-ness!" And with that, he started to follow her.

It wasn't a very long chase, and Spyro was starting to get confused.

"Hmm, she's staying somewhere awfully close for living in a place 'not around here'.." He remembered her words. She looked to the left and right of her and entered an abandoned-looking house.

"Huh. For being such a glamorous girl, she sure lives in a dump!" He said, noticing all of the missing wood planks and broken windows. The chimney was toppling over, and the roof in some spots was caving in. It was a fairly small two-story house, but only a Gnorc could call it cozy.

Spyro snuck up to one of the broken windows and peered in. He saw Ruby head up a creaking staircase. After carefully getting past the rickety door, he managed to follow her inaudibly to a room barely lit.

"Something's not right," he whispered and listened outside the door.

"I've managed to have him fall for me, Boss," she said.

"Boss?" Spyro asked himself, wondering who she would be working for.

"Good work, is your plan almost to a close, I presume?" A voice asked.

Spyro's heart sped up dramatically. He knew that voice.

_-So, do you know who this 'mystery person' is? I think you do... If you don't, or if you just wanna continue with this weird story, stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Yep, next time I get close enough to him, I'll make sure he dies..." Ruby said in a very deep tone. Spyro backed up, almost tripping over a broken piece of wood. His eyes were widened. He turned around and ran out the door, almost bursting in tears.

"Why? Why is she doing this? I thought she loved me!" He cried, and skidded to a stop outside. He looked at the moon, his vision blurry from his tears.

"I trusted her..." He sniffed. Elora found him sitting in the dark, crying.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" She asked, her eyes were still red from crying herself. Spyro looked up at her. She gasped.

"Spyro, I've never seen you cry before!" She said, taken aback. He hung his head down.

"What's the problem?" She said, a concerned look on her face.

"It's her, Elora... She's the problem..." Spyro replied, his voice cracking.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I followed her home... But it wasn't her home... It was a meeting place," he explained.

"Why'd you follow her home?" Elora wondered, then thought if she would want to know or not.

"She left suddenly, I don't know, I found it suspicious... Then I found out she's working for-..." He stopped, unable to go on.

"For who, Spyro?" She said, wanting to know.

"I can't say it, I'm sorry, I just can't believe that she would do that to me!" Spyro cried.

-_I know what you're thinking... 'Just tell me who the hell she's working for!' Well, hee-hee, I like to bring out suspense! ;)_

Hunter walked up to him, saw that he wasn't with Ruby and took his advantage.

"Hey buddy, what's u-... Oooh.. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing his tears.

"Spyro says that Ruby's working for someone, but he won't tell me who!" Elora crossed her arms.

"Who is it, Spyro? You can tell us..." Hunter said, putting his paw on his shoulder. Spyro sighed.

"Remember how she was so sensitive about her pendant?" He said, looking up at them.

"Yeah..." Hunter rubbed his chin.

"Well, I wasn't there, so I don't know," Elora said.

"Just think about it, Hunter..." Spyro tested him.

"Uhh..." He thought.

"Oh, come on! It was a big giant ruby, with purple straps!" Spyro recalled to him. Elora snapped her fingers.

"I know who she's working for now!" She said. Hunter became upset about how she could figure it out, but not him.

"Hunter, it's not that difficult... Who else has a pendant like that?" She said, laughing at how hard he was finding this.

"Uhh.. OH! I KNOW!" He grinned. Elora waved her hand for an answer,

"And?"

"Oh, wait... Nevermind..." He said, his grin faded into a serious face again. Spyro sighed heavily.

"Starts with the same letter as hers?" She said, finding this hilarious.

"R-R-Rapunzel!" He said, then shook his head, "No, that doesn't make sense..."

"Ooh, it's my turn! Um, okay... First three letters are also found on graves?" Spyro said, amused by seeing his friend struggle.

"R.I.P... Rip-Ripley's Believe it or Not!" He looked up, waiting for a yes answer.

"Geez, Hunter, are you that oblivious?" Elora giggled.

"I've got a good one," Spyro said and grabbed an icicle hanging from a nearby tree and put it on his head. "Who am I?" He laughed.

"OH, A UNICORN!" Hunter shouted. Spyro couldn't believe it.

"Um... Okay, besides unicorns, who else has a horn on his head?" He asked.

"The devil!" Hunter pointed at him.

"No, the devil has two..." Spyro said, now finding this sort of annoying.

"Alright Hunter... Let's sound it out..." Elora told him in a voice that you would use to talk to little kids with. Then she added, "Rip-t-"

"Riptide! No? Riptorn! Not that either? Rip/Toa!" He said excitedly. Elora looked like she was about to tear her hair out.

"RIPTO!" She shouted, getting too aggravated with his stupidness.

"Aw, I wanted to mess around with him some more," Spyro laughed. Hunter smiled.

"I knew that, I was just enjoying how annoyed you two were getting,"

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure you did..." Spyro replied.

"Why is she working for him?" Elora asked, bewildered.

"I don't know! She says that next time she gets close enough she's gonna kill me!" He recalled her words.

"Oooh... Tough luck, eh buddy?" Hunter said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hunter! I thought that was the one! How would you feel if Bianca turned out to be evil?... Again?" Spyro shouted, realizing that Bianca had worked for the Sorceress before she fell in love with Hunter. He froze.

"...Not... good..." He hung his head down.

"See? Now what am I gonna do?" Spyro sighed and looked back at the moon, which was full. Elora and Hunter thought for a long time. Suddenly, Elora shouted,

"I've got a plan!" which made Spyro and Hunter jump due to the sharpness of her voice.

"What?" Spyro asked, and with that Elora told them her ingenius plan. The only problem was, would it work?


	5. Chapter 5

_-Sorry about the wait! I've been busy! 'Tis a little cliche, don't you think? Well, that's about to change..._

The next morning Spyro waited outside the portal to Skelos Badlands, next to the pool. He was ready to take his plan into action.

_'What if it doesn't work? What if she does manage to kill me?'_ He said in his mind. Spyro waited and waited, he was almost thinking about giving up and leaving, until he saw the light pink form coming from the Breeze Harbor portal, heading his way.

_'Here she comes! Alright, Spyro... You can do this...'_ He told himself and sat up. The happy-looking young dragon walked up to him and said,

"Hi there! I missed you, Spyro..."

"Yeah yeah, okay. I have something fun we're gonna do today!" Spyro said with a wide grin on his face.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he smiled then added, "Are ya with me? I can't do it without you,"

"Sure," Ruby shrugged and with that Spyro grabbed her hand and took off. They traveled out of Avalar, and were heading for the Forgotten Worlds.

"Where're we goin'?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"Oh, just to a little place I've been to before," he said. They landed in Sunrise Springs and crossed the huge lake to the other side, and walked up to a portal incased in stone.

"This is a lovely little world called 'Molten Crater'... Ever been here before?" He explained, looking her in the eye.

"...No... I haven't..." She lied.

"Well then! Let's go! I'll show you around, then we'll get down to business," Spyro replied and dragged her into the portal. They arrived in Molten Crater, which those of you who do not know, is a volcanic-like world with lava everywhere.

"Alright then! Here is a forest-like area, there are mutant pigs here, so watch yourself... Then we come to a small cave!" He explained, pointing to random things and describing them to her. The closer they got to the end of the cave, the more nervous and strange she got.

"Listen, uh, I think I left something in the oven! I must go now," she laughed nervously and turned around. Spyro grabbed her shoulder and whipped her back around to the front.

"Naw, you have to stay! You said you would do this with me, remember?" He pleaded. There was a tiny flicker in her eyes, and after seconds that felt like hours, she finally gave in.

"Fine," she sighed and they both continued the cave tour. They got to the exit and walked out, and a rather hot atmosphere kicked in. Spyro noticed her acting worried and he said calmly to her,

"Don't worry, it's just all of this lava around here. You're not afraid of lava, are you?"

"No!" She answered quickly.

"Then why are you so freaked out? C'mon, let's go!" He said happily and continued to drag her around. They walked around for about half an hour, dodging the pools and rivers of hot magma and trying not to trip over stones.

"Where're we goin'?" She repeated, almost stepping in a small puddle of lava.

"We're almost there, it's a surprise," Spyro cracked a smile. At last, they arrived at a huge stone castle-like structure, it was far bigger than any mansion or mega-mansion you have seen.

"Do you know who lives here?" He asked her, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Nope... No idea," she tried to say it with a straight face. Spyro raised one eyebrow and started walking toward the castle.

"Wait! You're... Actually going-inside?" She called to him.

"Well duh, that's what we're here for! Come ON!" He waved her on and she hesitantly followed. They reached the 20 foot-tall doors. Spyro looked around to find a way in. Noticing a rather large window off to the right of the door, he carefully slid his claws underneath the frame and raised the window up.

"We're breaking in?" Ruby shouted loudly.

"Shush! Yes, we're going to rob this sucker," he whispered, climbing inside.

"Why?" She asked, still in a pretty strident voice.

"Do you realize how many times he's tried to KILL me? So, I figured this'll teach him a lesson," he replied and disappeared from Ruby's view. She became extremely antsy and quickly looked around her. Finding no one was looking, she followed Spyro through the window.

"Alright... Grab as much stuff as you can! Preferably gold, but silver and diamonds will do fine as well," Spyro instructed her and started shoving things in a bag. Ruby just stood there, frozen.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" He asked quietly and grabbed a jewel-encrested porcelain Doberman Pinscher, shoving it in the bag. She still continued to stand motionless.

"What's wrong with you?" Spyro yelled, went over to her and shook her.

"Spyro... I- I can't do this," she said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because... I-I work for Ripto..." She answered.

"What?" Spyro said, pretending to be dumbfounded.

"Yeah... But everything's changed! At first I was just pretending to fall in love with you, but after a while I really did! Please forgive me," Ruby explained, looking sadly into Spyro's eyes.

"...I don't know if I can... You really hurt me..." He said, looking away. She stood in front of him and held his shoulders.

"Spyro... Please, I love you! I would NEVER do anything to harm you," she said softly and started to lean in for a kiss.

"But how do I know you're not just saying that?" He asked, but instead of answering she pulled him forward and kissed him.

_'Is she telling the truth?'_ Spyro thought while his face was practically being eaten off.

_'She seems to really love me... Maybe what she's saying is true after all...'_ He contridicted himself in his head.

"I love you so much, Spyro," Ruby said, but what Spyro didn't notice was that she had her right hand free. She dragged Spyro over to a drawer, reached behind her back and pulled out a long blade.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby continued to kiss Spyro like crazy. She rose the blade behind her back and was ready to attack. Spyro opened his eyes and saw a mirror on the wall right above the drawer. He saw that there was a shiny object, and immediately knew what it was.

"I love you too, Ruby," he acted, and wrapped his arms around her. She saw that now was the chance and swung her arm forward, the blade directed at Spyro's chest. He suddenly jerked forward and pushed her onto the ground. She landed hard on the floor, and dropped the blade.

"You never loved me!" Spyro yelled, picked it up and held it at her throat, pinning her down.

"No, I do, Spyro! I'm forced to do these things! It's not my fault!" She cried. Spyro wasn't buying it.

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't try to KILL ME!" He shouted and pressed harder with the blade.

"Y-you don't understand! I-If I don't do what he says, he'll-he'll-" She explained, gasping for air.

"He'll what? Damn it, I trusted you! It was your choice to work for him or not!" He raged, full of so much anger he didn't know what to do.

"No it wasn't! I've- been keeping something from you this whole time..." Ruby said.

"NO SHIT! Uh, you work for Ripto!" Spyro said sarcastically and loudly.

"NO! It's something else," she sniffed, and Spyro noticed that her tears were black.

"What the hell?" He said, confused by his own eyes. Was she really crying black tears?

"Sp-Spyro... I- I'm-" She tried to come out with it, but couldn't.

"What, you're pregnant? Please don't say you are-" He pleaded.

"No, it's not that... I-I'm an-an-an android..." She finished. Spyro's eyes widened. He dropped the blade and stared at her, backing away from her.

"Y-you're an android..." He repeated, his eyes still the size of tennis balls.

"Yes, if you've noticed... I have a communication circuit embedded in my neck... It buzzes, whenever I'm supposed to meet with the Boss," she explained, pointing to the side of her neck.

"You can't be! You-you seem so real!" Spyro shook his head.

"Ripto made me like that... So you would be fooled... But-to tell you the truth, Spyro... I actually think you're not that bad," Ruby smiled at him.

"Yeah, last time you said that you nearly stabbed me..." He said.

"But I really want to be with you, Spyro!" She said for the umpteenth time.

"Wait a minute, I have a question," he said, holding up his hand.

"Shoot,"

"Okay, how in blue blazes did you have so much in common with me?" Spyro asked.

"Boss knew what you enjoyed for some reason... He knew you liked speedways, skateboarding and all that stuff," she replied.

_'How does Ripto know so much about me? It's not like he's my counselor or anything...'_ Spyro thought. He snapped his fingers.

"Oh... My Facebook page! He's always posting 'Spyro Sucks!' on my wall... It gets REALLY annoying," he said.

"Well, that explains it," she laughed.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding white flash and Spyro was struck with a painful blast.

"Well well, looks like someone has gone soft on me," Ripto smirked and spun his scepter in his hand like a baton. Spyro looked up.

"You dirty sneak, you!" He yelled.

"What? A bad guy does what a bad guy has to do! Anyway, it looks as if you've been switching sides on me, and that you're proving to be a pretty faulty design, Ruby..." Ripto told her.

"I'm sorry, Boss... I'll do better next time," she said in a unauthentic voice.

"Hmm, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think there'll BE a next time for you..." He grinned and while Spyro was caught off guard, he weilded a freezing spell at Spyro, which froze him in his tracks. Then Ripto pointed his scepter at Ruby.

"I'm afraid I'll have to start over," he said in a fake-sad voice.

"SPYRO!" She yelled, even though she knew it was useless to call for help.

"He can't help you now, hot-shot!" Ripto laughed and his scepter glowed an azure color.

"Please! Don't do this!" Ruby said, bursting into tears.

"I'm so very sorry... Wait... No, I'm not," He corrected himself. Spyro couldn't move a muscle, no matter how hard he tried, but there was something inside of him that started to build up.

"Say your prayers, gear grinder!" Ripto said. There was a huge explosion, even the mutant pigs in the forest were roused up.

_-Ha hah! Yet another cliff-hanger! I'm so evil! Mwa-ha-ha-hah! }8) __  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Dust filled the entire room. Ruby opened her eyes, and started a fit of coughing. The dust and debris finally died down, and she looked around. The entire place looked like it had been bombed. Then she suddenly realized the truth.

"I'm-alive?" She gasped, confused.

"Uhh..." There was a groan on the other side of the room.

"Spyro!" She said ecstatically and rushed over to him. Spyro lifted his head, and when he saw Ruby he smiled.

"Hey," he replied and got up on all fours.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"I have no clue... But I think... I did that!" He suggested.

"How? Are you saying you gained a new power?" She laughed, doubtful.

"I think I did..." He answered, confused about himself. Ruby's laughter was cut short and she stared at him.

"Huh?" She said.

"Yep. Something inside of me began to grow, and then the next thing I knew, bam," he shrugged. She continued to stare at him like she had never seen him before.

"Yeah... Uh-huh..." She smiled, still not believing him.

"Where's Ripto?" Spyro asked her, trying to locate his arch-nemesis. Ruby shrugged.

"I'm up HERE, you dumbass!" Ripto yelled. Spyro looked up. His cape was caught on a broken chandelier, and he was hanging in the air.

"How's the weather up there, Ripto?" Spyro grinned.

"Oh, shut up! Now, would you do me a favor and hand me my scepter?" He asked, pointing to the ground at his scepter. Spyro took his advantage.

"And why would I help YOU?" He said, crossing his arms. Ripto blinked.

"Because I'm your good buddy, Spyro! Heh-heh... So, why don't you throw it on up here, 'kay?" He begged. Spyro went over to his scepter and picked it up.

"So how do you control this thing?" He asked, examining it.

"HEY! Don't mess with it!" Ripto whined. Spyro gave it a swing at an expensive Victorian-style table that was already broke in two. A red-hot fireball exploded out of the scepter and collided with the table's remains, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"Oh yeah, I could get used to this!" Spyro smirked.

"What're you doing?" Ripto yelled.

"This," Spyro answered and began destroying random objects, having the time of his life, all the while Ripto not being to do anything about it.

"Stop it!" He shouted, trying to get his cape untangled from the chandelier branch. Spyro pointed the scepter at him and laughed,

"You want down? You've got it!" and a fireball headed striaght for Ripto. It launched him into the air, where he hit the ground rather hard. He was singed badly.

"You! Hand it over NOW!" He scolded, staring at Spyro.

"Come and get it, shorty!" Spyro said and took off into the air.

"You know, Spyro, you're really starting to piss me off!" Ripto said angrily.

"I'll give it back to you, don't worry," Spyro explained.

"Y-you will?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"Yeah, under ONE condition..." Spyro said, twirling the scepter.

"...What?..." Ripto asked, knowing this would not end well.

"Never touch, try to kill, or control Ruby ever again!" He bribed. Ruby looked at him happily, and he smiled back.

"...Fine! Take her! She's useless to me anyway," Ripto said, still pretty mad. He reached into his cape pocket and threw Spyro the control panel.

"Alright, here ya go," Spyro said and got ready to throw the scepter back to him. Instead, he thought of a better idea.

"Hey Gulp!" He called. The big green dinosaur barged through the door.

"What?" He asked.

"I've got you a treat! Here!" Spyro yelled and threw the scepter at him.

"Treat?" Gulp said like a dog would, and opened his big jaws.

"NO! Gulp!" Ripto shouted, but was too late. Gulp had swallowed his scepter. Ripto stormed over to him and said,

"What did you do? You ate my scepter again, you dinosaurian land mass!" Gulp looked at the floor guiltily.

"Sorry Boss," he said softly.

"Oops! My mistake," Spyro smiled, grabbed Ruby's hand and took off out the window.

"SPYRO! Come back here!" Ripto yelled after him, but Spyro was already gone. In the skies, Ruby found she could finally live freely.

"I don't know how to thank you, Spyro," she said and kissed him.

"Hey, don't mention it! Like I said, beating the hell out of those bad guys is one of my hobbies," he explained.

"Listen... Even though I'm an android, would you still want to be with me?" She asked. Spyro didn't know what to say. He never dreamed that his girlfriend would be a robot.

"Sure I would," he said. Just as they were flying toward Avalar again, Ruby clutched her chest.

"You okay?" Spyro asked, starting to get worried. Her pendant started to glimmer.

"No... I don't feel so-" she began, but her eyes stopped glowing and became black.

"Ruby?" He yelled. She grew limp and plummeted down to the ground below.

"Oh my God!" Spyro gasped and took off after her, but she was metal, so she was much faster. He tried as hard as he could to catch up to her, but she was too quick. She collided to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces. Spyro quickly landed and rushed over to her remains. He picked up a piece of the broken steel and stared at it.

"She's gone..." He found himself in uncontrollable tears. Spyro couldn't believe it. Twenty seconds ago, she was just flying right beside him. They could have been a real couple. But then again, was it for the better?

_'All of it could have been another trap...' _He thought and decided that it was best if he just let it go. He found a piece of her heart drive, picked it up and held it in his hands.

_'You'll always have a place in my heart, Ruby,'_ he said in his head and flew towards Avalar to tell his friends of his remarkable story.

_-Aw, I know, it was a kinda sad ending... :( So, I have a question for YOU: What do you think, would Ruby just try to betray him again, or would she of actually continued to be with him if she lived? Tell me your opinions by either reviewing or PM!_


End file.
